Wind of Change The Wild West
by HelChamp
Summary: Many ghosts of the past will come haunt Hank, Preston and the Reverend! Do the tonwies are ready to know the true and accept it? The story follow the season 6, a kind of follow season with lot of hardship, losts, love and secrets!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E._

Wind of Change, Part 1: The Wild West

Chapter 1

- 1873, Thursday August 25th -

Elisa was back in town in her wagon after picking up Mrs. Bonetti's daughter. The oldest of the Bonetti family, Cassandra, sat beside her. Elisa offered a lift every day to the young woman who helped Grace at the Café. She dropped the Italian woman, greeted Grace with her beautiful pregnant belly, and continued her way to the clinic.

Grace gave two cups of coffee to Cassandra at the same time. "Bring this to Dorothy and Loren," she said, while pointing to their table before returning to her pans. Cassandra smiled to the customers.

"Beautiful day today! It is hard to think that the summer will be ending soon with a sun like that."

"Yes," agreed Dorothy, while she took her cup. "Thank you Cassandra."

The waitress let them and they saw Horace walking toward them.

"Did you know that the Springs Chateau will have a new owner?" asked the telegraph operator. Dorothy's eyes grew wide, interested by the news.

"Really? I didn't hear that Dinston wanted to sell so early!"

"I just received a telegram and the deal is actually completed, the change will be made officially during next week! I have to bring it to Preston."

"Preston?" Loren asked.

"Yes, the new owner wanted to announce his coming this afternoon." Horace looked again on his paper before he continued. "That's it! This is for Preston and this is sign B. H. Lodge!"

"Damn! Not another one! I can't imagine two of them in town!" Loren grumbled.

"Why do you seem so angry Loren?" asked the Reverend, who walked toward them.

"Oh, you can't imagine what a pain the town will have soon..." the old man answered. The Reverend joined them at the table before they continue their discussion, while Horace moved to the bank.

* * *

The young woman, with light red hair, came down of the train. She was pretty well dressed and glanced to the clock - 10h00. She let her bags at the station after giving a note and few coin to a teenager, who stood at the station. The boy showed her the direction and she thanked him. 

She began to walk in the street, unsure of her boots and dress after seeing the dirty road. She lifted up her dress a little and shifted toward the Gold Nugget. She examined the outside of the building - it followed the style of this street.

She finally entered in the saloon while many glances turned over her. Behind the bar, Hank put a bottle of whiskey on the counter and walked to her, surprised to see this pretty woman entering the place, and all alone.

"May I help you?"

She studied the place, squinted her eyes slightly than turned to Hank and nodded. "So, this is the famous Gold Nugget..." she pressed the word 'famous'.

"The one and only!" Hank answered, proud of his business. "Hank Lawson, owner of the Gold Nugget. And to who I might have the honor?" he said, while catching the woman's hand while his mouth kissed the delicate hand.

"Brittany," she answered, while smiling cordially to Hank. She continued, with a mischievous smile, "I think that'll be all for now. She glanced Hank in his eyes and added, "But I'm sure we'll have plenty of moments to see each other. It was a pleasure, Mr. Lawson."

"You know Brittany, you can call me Hank..." he answered with his soft voice, unsure about what she was coming to do here.

She smiled, with some shine in her eyes, then left the building without saying another word and walked back in the street. Preston left the bank, saw the woman and walked quickly toward her. He softly caught her arm and exclaimed, "Brittany?"

"Oh Preston!" she said on an happy note. Preston was a little embarrassed to see his cousin in town, remembering how eccentric she was when he was in Boston.

"You were not supposed to arrive this afternoon?"

"Yes, but," she smiled. "You know me, I love the effect of surprise."

"How can I forget!" Preston forced a smile, unsure about what will happen next.

"So, that is THE Colorado Springs that y..." she was interrupted by a horse who was riding quickly in the street, and splashed Brittany's dress. She glanced back at her cousin, unhappy.

"You do nothing?" she was offended. "Do you know how this dress cost? I ordered it from Paris!"

Preston sighed while he felt the glances of the town folks on them - discretion was not a priority for her.

"Of course I'll do something, don't worry about it. That can wait later. That was Mr. Carson's oldest son."

She smiled to her cousin.

"I only expected that from you my dear."

"So, you really bought the Springs Chateau?" Preston asked, remembering the stock market crisis from a few months ago. She nodded.

"Yes, I wanted some challenge after my travel in England." Her face showed a smile of pride. "I find this interesting and I found good investors that you know. Like Mr. Moretti from New-York."

"Moretti? The," he pressed the last word. "Moretti from New-York? Really? I remember the last time I saw him, he was too nervous to sign anything. His twins were going on their first year and his wife was near giving birth another time."

"Oh," she paused. She crossed her cousin's glance and smiled. "I talked to his father of course, a real charming man!" she said, while winking. Preston's blood froze. Coming from Brittany, he was unsure about what she meant with this wink.

"Wait! What do y..."

A shot rang and interrupted them. The sound was coming from the Café. Preston brought his cousin near a building wall, while every town folks left the street in hurry, hearing a second shot, then a third fire shoot.

A man finally came running from the Café with a gun in his hands and jumped on an horse before running away, and passing beside them. Daniel exited his office and saw the man  
running away. The sheriff jumped on his horse, trying to catch the guy by following his way.

They suddenly heard Horace yell, "Someone get Dr. Mike!"

With the help of Robert E, he left the Café, bringing the Reverend to the clinic. Elisa opened the clinic door to let them enter, while looking to the wound on the Reverend's chest.

"Matthew went to get Dr. Mike. Horace said to the nurse. They put the Reverend on the examining table, while Elisa prepared some white towels and brought it for her patient.

* * *

In the street, Brittany breathed again quietly - she did not expect that. 

"Is it always like that here?"

"No, certainly not," Preston answered, while thinking that maybe she would want to return back to Boston finally. "But you know, we are in the West, not Boston."

"Well, can you bring me to the hotel? I have to change my clothes after all this!"

"Certainly dear Brittany," he answered and as a gentleman, he offered his arm.

Outside of the saloon, Hank - who exited the building after hearing the commotion in the street - saw the strange woman leave at Preston's arm. He sighed and smoke his cigar, while walking toward the Café to see what happened.

"Everyone is alright?" he asked to the town folks and customers at the Café.

Grace, sitting on a chair answered, "No. The Reverend was shot." She tried to calm down her heartbeat, who increased quickly when she heard the shooting noise previously.

"What hapenned?" Hank asked. Cassandra, sat beside Grace to calm her down.

"A customer stood up after eating his meal. I was beside him. He pulled out his gun, pushed me on the ground and started shooting," she answered. She paused and looked around. "The Reverend took the third shot and the man left."

Robert E came back at this time and walked towards his wife.

"How is the Reverend?" asked Dorothy.

"We gotta wait for Dr. Mike," Robert E said.

* * *

At the clinic, Elisa removed the white shirt and carefully cleaned the wound before Mike entered. 

"How is he?" the woman doctor asked.

"He lost conscience a few minutes ago. The bullet's still inside."

"My instruments please."

Elisa assisted Dr. Mike for the surgery, who did all her possible to save the Reverend's life.

* * *

At the Café, the commotion begin to calm down. 

"We'll have to make a sketch of his face!" exclaimed Matthew running towards the Café after bringing Mike in town. "Maybe he's already wanted. Someone remember anything?"

Loren nodded. "He had an accent, like... something like Spanish."

"Italian!" Cassandra exclaimed.

People turned to her and Loren grinned, "Spanish, Italian, It's all the same!"

"Pardon?" that was Teresa's angry voice, offended by his sentence.

"Well, ok," Loren continued. "Maybe it's not the same..." the old man rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Anything else?" asked Matthew, while writing down the information.

* * *

In the clinic, a few minutes later, Mike removed the bullet and stopped the blood. 

"Clean it and after you can sew it."

Mike smiled warmly to the nurse - she was finally happy to have Elisa at the clinic. Since Colleen was at medical school, and all the new town folks swarming lately, she was often busy. Mike moved the window's curtains an looked outside. A few people waited for some news about the Reverend's state.

"I'll be back."

While the doctor exited the clinic, Elisa began to sew the wound. This was not the first time, so that was done quickly and properly, before cleaning her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Wind of Change, Part 1: The Wild West

Chapter 2 - 1873, Thursday August 25th -

The sun reached the top of the sky when Hank paid Grace for his dinner. While walking toward the saloon, he thought about Brittany and what she was doing here - especially with Preston! When he entered the saloon, he froze in front of the scene. A young woman with long and blond curly hair, wearing a shirt and a pants, pointed a riffle in the direction of an angry customer who was holding a knife.

"What the hell's going on here?" he exclaimed for the woman.

"That's a private discussion Mister!" answered the woman, really unhappy.

Hank showed his two hands slowly to calm down the woman and said, "Maybe it's a private matter, but it's my saloon and I don't like people poitin' my customers with guns." He moved a foot in front and his glanced focused on one of his girls who was on her knees on the floor with a bloody wound on her arm.

The customer reacted brutally to Hank's move. He swivelled around and was ready to through his knife at Hank. At this moment, the woman shot the customer's hand, causing him to drop his knife and scream out of pain.

"That's enough!" she said with an annoyed tone. Megan arranged her riffle and observed Hank quickly from top to bottom, before put a few coins on the table. "For the damages... I'll come back when the place's not so crowded." While she walked toward the main door, Hank made sure that the customer could do no harm.

Hank questioned the girl with a look. Her sign of the head confirmed what he thought. It was the guy who had hurt her a few minutes ago. Hank looked back at the main door, where the woman had left.

Quentin, observed the scene from his corner, put his smoke in the ashtray and stood. He approached Hank.

"Special girl!" Quentin exclaimed, while looking at the wounded customer.

"What happened her?" asked Daniel, while entering the saloon after he heard the shot.

Quentin greeted the sheriff with a nod and pointed the bloody wound. "This man hurt one of the girls and tried to throw his knife at him," he motioned toward Hank.

"And who shot him?" Daniel continued, while studying the place around him.

"The woman who just left before you came," Hank answered.

"What woman?" Daniel wondered. He did not remember seeing any woman.

"The one wearing men's clothings, long curly blond hair," Hank answered as he lifted the wounded customer on his own two feet.

Daniel put the handcuffs on the customer and asked Hank to take care of him a few minutes. He went outside and looked around. He saw someone coming from the back, fitting Hank's description. On first look, he could have swore this person was a man by the way she walked. A kind of Hank, but thinner and smaller.

He ran in her direction and caught her hand.

"Wait please!" he said. "I have a few questions to ask to you."

The woman turned her head and looked at Daniel, "Sheriff?" she answered after she saw the badge.

"Yes, I have a few questions to ask you about what happened at the saloon."

"That was only self-defence sheriff," the woman said with an annoyed glance.

"Sure, I only want to believe you. I'll need your first name, Miss?"

She waited a few seconds before answering, "Meg. Anythin' else?" She knew that he probably wanted a complete name - she always hated this moment - but was it her fault that she had grown up in a stupid orphanage?

"Ok. Well Meg, can you tell me what happened in the saloon?"

"Nothin' more than this guys, who drank too much and bullied one of the girls at the saloon. He was brutal and finally took a knife from his boot to hurt her," she paused and took a smoke from her pocket.

"Want one?" she asked Daniel, who denied politely with his hand.

She lit her smoke and took a puff before she continued.

"I got angry and pointed my gun at him, but he didn't calm down. Another man entered the saloon and the customer wanted to throw his knife at him. I just stopped him. Anymore questions sheriff?" she asked, breathing in her smoke and getting bored with all this.

"No, that will be fine. Matches what I already know. But, hmm, next time, try to not use your gun, someone else could get hurt. Be careful," he said, tapping his hat and walking to his office to rejoin Hank with the drunk customer.

* * *

A few minutes later all was quiet at the sheriff's office. Hank had to punch the obstinate drunk guy as he tried to put him in the cell with the help of Daniel. After Hank left, Daniel glanced at the cell and reached his desk to sit down. Matthew entered at that moment. His gazed stopped at the occupied cell with questioning marks in his eyes.

Daniel saw it and answered, "A troublemaker at the saloon."

"There's a bunch of new people in town everyday. Good for business, but that brings more troublemaker," Matthew said while he sighed.

"Yes, and that's why I need you here. The next days will be busy, especially with this criminal who shot the Reverend this morning. No time for vacations!"

"I understand..." Matthew said sadly.

"I know that you wanted more free time for work on your home, but can you wait a few more weeks?"

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Oh, can you fill those papers for me?" Daniel asked. "I'll go to the clinic to see how's the Reverend." He put on his hat on his head.

"No problem, after I'll go the to the Café for the lunch. With all this investigation, I didn't take one minute to eat," Matthew answered, while he sat at the desk.

* * *

Walking beside Preston in the Springs Chateau, Brittany was excited about her new acquisition.

"What do you have in mind?" Preston asked to his cousin, a little anxious.

"Renovations here and here and..." she paused and smiled to her cousin.

"And?" Preston was less and less sure, she seemed too impatient for only think to some renovations.

"A reception... to show my arrival in Colorado Springs!" the lady exclaimed. "For everyone in the town, an evening that will be remembered for next years!" she said, while thinking to various possibilities.

"I don't want to bust your pleasure Brittany, but we're not in Boston and big receptions are no habit here."

She sighed in response to her cousin's reply. Was he always that annoying? She remembered how much he had changed after Edward's engagement with Amelia a few years ago.

"And after?" she asked. "All reasons will be good to have a celebration, you know? And I know exactly what this town needs!" Brittany said, a smart smile to her lips, while Preston glanced at her worried.

The young woman looked around and walked near the main desk, took a pen, a paper and began to write down something before handing it to her cousin.

"Can you bring this to the print? I can't wait to begin the preparations!" Brittany said with a large smile of satisfaction. Preston read the paper before he closed his eyes and took a big breath. He couldn't imagine that his cousin was in Colorado Springs and more — planning this evening!

"I'll bring it to Dorothy later when I'll go back to town. Your satisfied?"

"You're adorable Preston!" she answered, while she kissed him on the cheek. She turned back and left toward the dining room.

* * *

Mike came down the stair, while Elisa cleaned the medical instruments.

"Thank you Elisa, that will be fine," Mike smiled at Elisa, who must have cleaned those instruments four times since the Reverend was here. Michaela sensed Elisa was more troubled then she let on about the event.

"Oh, sorry Dr. Mike." She put the cleaning rag on the counter. "How he is?"

"Always asleep, but he's safe. He's young and strong. A few days of rest and the wound will heal fine," Mike said with a pale face.

"Something wrong? You look pale."

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired, is all. Between the clinic, the health resort and the hous..."

"You need a break!" Elisa said, but knew it was impossible, especially with no new doctor at the health resort.

"Yes, I would like too. But I have to stay here for the Reverend. He won't understand where he is and I want to monitor him," she explained.

"Oh, I can stay here for the night," Elisa offered. "If you don't mind that I bring Mathilde with me?"

Mike glanced to the window and back to Elisa.

"Well, I wouldn't want to trouble you. You already do a lot at the clinic."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine, believe me."

"I'll ask Matthew to go get Mathilde before the sup..."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Mike went to open and greeted Daniel.

"Hi Michaela, I just wanted take some news from the Reverend."

* * *

At a table in Grace's Café, Meg just finished her lunch, put money on the table and stood up. She was exiting when she passed behind the deputy, and glanced over his shoulder to see the drawing he was making – if it could be called a drawing. Matthew was not very good at the task.

"Poor guy, I understand why the authority is searching him!" she exclaimed, startling Matthew. He rose his head and rolled his eyes.

"If you can do better, be my guest!" he said, as he handed the paper and charcoal to Meg.

"A challenge? I accept! I'm not an artist, but doing better than that won't be hard. What do ya think?" she said, without paying attention to Matthew's face that betrayed his anger. He couldn't work on his home for the next few days maybe weeks. He wanted to hurry so he could leave the Michaela and Sully's barn as soon as possible. He didn't want to disturb them any longer. And now there was her who dared comment on his effort to draw the thief. Who did she think she was?

"There's a scar here?" she asked Matthew, while pointing a scratch on the drawing.

"Yes, here and here on the inferior lip," he said, while looking at her drawing. He must admit that she was good for drawing.

"Well, it ain't a masterpiece, but it's better than mine," he commented to her before turning toward the stove where Cassandra was working. "Cassandra!" Matthew called. "Can you come and confirm information for the portrait?"

The waitress put the coffee pot on the counter and reached Matthew and Meg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wind of Change, Part 1: The Wild West**

_Chapter 3 - 1873, Thursday August 25th -_

Matthew left the office at the end of the afternoon and walked toward his wagon to bring Mathilde at the clinic for supper as Dr. Mike had asked him. He climbed in before clicking his tongue to get rolling. He greeted Robert E in the street and rode outside of town in direction of the Bonetti's house.

On the road, he saw Cassandra walking to home and he slowy neared her.

"Want a lift?" he asked gently, while tapping his hat. "With this criminal running around I'd feel better to know you're safe with me."

"What's the catch?" she asked, while walking beside of the wagon.

"I'm going to get Mathilde for Elisa."

"Oh, so it's on your way Mr. Cooper. Okay, I'll come," she said, while offering her hand to help her climbing the wagon.

"How does your family like the place?" Matthew asked while they ride on the road.

"Not too bad. I think my Father would have preferred my brother Samuel to come with us instead of staying in New-York. He would have been a great help on the farm," she explained, looking at the scenery. "You know, my uncle have his own business there and offered a job to Sam. An offer that my father couldn't equal with," her eyes became sad, especially not knowing if he was alright right now. "It's too different here, compared to our life in New-York. Working in a Café would be totally unacceptable there and my mother don't really appreciate it too."

"What wrong?" Matthew wondered, intrigued, but thought that maybe he was to indiscreet.

"She doesn't stop repeating how at my age she was already married and was pregnant of Sam. I'll be twenty next winter. In my mother's opinion, I bring shame to the family for being single and independent instead of staying home," Cassandra sighed, as she thought how she resented that kind of life, despite how she really appreciated her mother's devotion.

"You help Grace at the Café, that's really nice of you, especially in her condition," Matthew said, trying to put her at ease, but he was happy that Colleen didn't have this problem with their parent.

She simply replied a low, "Thank you" with a faked smile and the rest of the road was in the total silence. In front the little house, Matthew helped Cassandra to down of the wagon, under Mrs. Bonetti's intrigued stare to know who was playing outside with the children.

"Mr. Cooper," she greeted, surprised to see her daughter with the deputy.

"He came to take Matilde for bring her to town." Cassandra replied quickly, before her mother can imagine anythings, especially knowing how her father can be on the subject.

"Matilde!" called Mrs. Bonetti. "Mr. Cooper is here for you!"

The five years old girl ran from the garden to join them. Her long and dark curly hair flying behind her, but her eyes became worried when she didn't see her mother like usual.

"Ma is busy at work?" she asked unsure.

"Yes, she have to take care of the Reverend at the clinic," Matthew answered, as he helped the little girl to climb in the wagon and left the Bonetti's.

Cassandra walked home and turned to Matthew before he left.

"If you need my help again, just ask, I'll try to help you the best I can," she exclaimed, speaking about the bad customer at the Café today.

Matthew nodded and rode out. Mrs. Bonetti took her daughter by the arm as she walked home.

"What's this about help? What happened Sandra?" she whispered with an upset voice tone.

* * *

The evening began and the saloon was already full of people. Many new customers were in town with the poker challenge to be the next week.

"Two cards for me," Quentin asked, glancing to the opponent in front of him. He didn't find nothing in his attitude or gesture that would lead him to understand his play. Quentin already had the money to enter the big poker game of next week. He played with extra money without caring if he lost it or not. All he wanted was to study his opponents.

Meg was at the bar and smiled at this man, Quentin. He seemed to know nothing about poker and she thought she could do better than him. "Some people have time to lose, some have money to lose too," she whispered, thinking about what she could afford if she had the money he was losing at this moment.

"Here's your drink." Hank placed a glass in front of Meg. She took it and drank it in one shot to the bartender's surprise.

"Well, I tasted worse. Nothing can come close to the Red Gem. But it's better than nothing." Meg said without emotions.

"The Red Gem?" laughed Hank. He hadn't heard of that drink in a good ten years. He remembered drinking some when he stopped in Sibley. The drink was made by a guy named Frankie. But he never saw this drink elsewhere.

"I been trained by Frankie himself ya know?"

Hank couldn't stop laughing he couldn't believed her. She was way too young when Frankie was killed at the saloon.

"What's funny man? I can show ya?" Meg challenged while she glanced at the bottles behind Hank.

"Why not, can't wait to see that! If you do it, the drink is on the house," he defied.

"It's a deal!" She stood up and walked behind the counter to grab a bottle and a glass. She mixed the alcohol with great care, being careful that Hank couldn't see. She had no intention to reveal the recipe to him.

When she finally completed it, she handed the drink to Hank, waiting for an answer. He tasted it and was surprised of the result - she had it!

"Well," he grinned. "You did it. What's the recipe?"

"You think that I'll tell you? In your dreams!" She swirled away from behind the bar. "I don't intend to sell Frank's recipe to everyone! You must deserve to do it, that's what he always said!" Meg smiled while she thought of old Frankie.

"And why would you deserve it more than someone else?" Hank was intrigued.

"Because I'm the daughter of my mother Meg. The orphanage named me after my mother name. Frank inspired his drink from my mother. She was dressed in a red dress when he first saw her and when you reverse the letter of her name Meg, you obtain Gem. When I met him, he immediately wanted to give me the secret and he trained me," she said proudly, knowing it was the only thing she knew to do really well.

"Nah, you lying. The guy was killed when you were just a baby," Hank exclaimed.

"That's where you're wrong. He made believe that he was shot and that the saloon burned down with him but he secluded himself in the wood and cried his loved ones. My mother died in childbirth."

Hank found the story a little hard to believe. It sounded too unreal, but she had at least one fact straight; she knew the recipe!

* * *

It was now around eight o'clock and Elisa read a book in the quiet clinic where her words seemed to drift right out of her mind. The Reverend had not awaken yet and she wondered if he would ever will. Someone knocked at the door and the nurse stood up to open and saw Daniel with a plate and three cups on it.

"I thought you might want one," he smiled gently.

At the same time, Matilde came running down the stairs, having heard the sheriff's voice.

"Daniel!" she hurried to him happily. Her face lighted up when she saw the coffee cups, to Daniel's delight.

"And this for you," he handed her a cup of cocoa. Her eyes glowed as she took it to the desk.

"Matilde?" her mother scoled, unhappy.

"Oh, thank you Daniel!" the daughter replied.

"You're welcome. I remember you bringing me cocoa cups when I was at the hospital," Daniel pointed out to Matilde.

"Yes! That's true! And Sister Anne never understood why cocoa cups disappeared from the kitchen counter!" Matilde added with a big smile.

"Shush!" Daniel showed his sheriff badge.

"Oh, yes..." the little girl whispered. "I won't tell, I promise!"

Elisa laughed and Daniel turned his attention on her.

"What's funny?"

"I try to imagine both of you in jail for stealing cocoa after sweet old Sister Anne post accusations!"

Daniel laughed too, poor Sister Anne! The old woman had more then her share of trouble with little Matilde around the kitchen. But who can be angry against the merry little girl?

"You want to play card with me Daniel?" asked Matilde with some sad puppy eyes, that she knew he could not resist!

"Well," he glanced to Elisa who nodded. "Ok Math, let's play 2 games before I go back to the office."

Matilde jumped of joy and giggled before she ran upstairs to get the cards.

* * *

Before he went back to the office, Daniel went to check at the saloon, hoping to find Meg because he wanted to talk to her. He entered but halted at the door struck with the smoke coming to his nose. Some customers stopped playing poker and looked at him, unsure about his presence at the saloon. Daniel saw Meg sitting at the bar while she talked and laughed with Hank. He walked towards them an greeted Hank with his head.

"What an honor to have you with us this evening sheriff?" Hank asked sarcastically, knowing how some customer did not appreciate the presence of the sheriff in the establishment.

"I'll not disturb you too long Hank, I wanted to talk to Miss... to Meg a second," he said, while he removed his hat.

"Me?" she asked worried, thinking of the afternoon scene.

"Yes, I'm searching for someone to fill a part time job at the office for the next week. I was wondering if you'd be interested? You know how to use a gun and your artistic skills is interesting for the work I wanted to do," Daniel explained.

"Me? Deputy? You're not serious?" Meg couldn't believe her ears. That was probably the last thing she ever thought to do.

"Minute sheriff!" Hank cut off on an angry tone. "I wanted to offer a job too."

"Really?" the young woman turned to the bartender. Last week she wondered if she would have to play poker all her life to get necessary money in hope to ever have her own saloon. "But," she paused and glanced at the prostitutes.

"Oh no, I had something better in mind," Hank smiled. "Want to work on this side of the counter?" He showed her the bar as he grinned, remembering the passion in her voice when she talked about the drink made and all few minutes ago. He glanced at Daniel, sure of winning this round. "So, what do ya think?"

Meg put her glass on the counter and stood up.

"Sheriff, it will be a pleasure to accept your offer, but only if I don't have to sit down and fill up papers." She held her hand up to Daniel and squeezed it to conclude the bargain. She turned after to Hank. "The job's part time so I can accept your offer too?" she asked, unsure if he would accept the compromise.

Hank saw her shinning eyes and despite the fact that he wanted her for himself, he knew she already had a place at the Nugget. He certainly would not let her leave with Daniel without a fight, and most of all if she worked at the bar, he might be able to learn the recipe of the Red Gem.

"Well, if you don't bring your office job here, I don't see a problem. And you?" he queried, gazing in the direction of the sheriff.

"No problem for me. I'd be much obliged if you could start tomorrow morning?"

She nodded with a large smile, at this speed, she would be able to buy her very own business sooner than she hoped!

"And tomorrow night at the bar," Hank cut off, undeterred. The young woman took out a smoke from her pocket and Hank quickly offered fire.

"If you have nothing more sheriff, you know where's the door?" Hank said, while he drew a puff from his cigar and blew the smoke in the sheriff's face. Daniel returned the hat in his hand to his head, nodded, and left.

* * *

The reverend opened his eyes slowly and felt pain when he breathed, especially in the chest area. He was worried for few seconds, then he remembered hearing gun shots and suddenly all was black. He quickly understood where he was when he heard Mrs. Walsh's voice from another room and recognized the walls of the room in the clinic.

Matilde was lost in her mind, looking at the stars through the window. She was startled when she heard her mother enter. "You're not sleeping honey?" Elisa came to her daughter's side and wrapped her shoulders in a shawl.

"Do you think he can see us from where he his, since we're away from the sea?" Matilde wondered as she pointed to a star in the sky. Elisa understood immediately and smiled.

"Sure he can see us, during day, what do you think?" Matilde nodded, she liked the idea.

Elisa glanced at the sky too. Two long years since her husband's death and sometime she felt like it was only yesterday. Matilde put her hand on her lips and kissed it before blowing it in the air. "Good night Pa." She turned to her mother with sad eyes. "I miss my Pa..."

Elisa comforted her daughter while she put her to bed. "You know, the Lord had something special for your father. He needed your father's help because He was too busy to guide the sailors every night. It's a great honor for your father, you know? You must be proud of who he was before too." She kissed the little girl on the forehead and covered her with the sheets.

"Good night Ma." Matilde turned on the other side and fell asleep in a few seconds.

Elisa left the room in silence before she heard the Reverend's voice. "Mrs. Walsh?" She walked to the room, relieved to see that he was finally awake.

"Good evening Reverend Johnson," she said warmly.

"Evening... hmmm, yes..." he remembered hearing a 'Good Night' in the other room.

"You want something to drink? A glass of water maybe?"

"Oh yes, that would be nice," the Reverend accepted as he sat up in bed.

"I'll be right back," Elisa smiled and left the room. Timothy tried to breath as slowly he could to avoid the pain, wondering what had happened exactly. Few minutes later, the nurse came back with a glass of water and gave it to the Reverend. While he drank the water, she explained the events of the morning to him.

"An angry customer used his gun at the Café and you caught a lost bullet. By chance, Dr. Mike was near and removed the bullet without too much problem. Now you'll have to stay quiet for few days to recover. If you don't mind, I would like see the wound and change the bandages."

Timothy nodded, put the glass on the desk near the bed, and lied down. "That was beautiful what you told Matilde," he told her out of the blues. Elisa rose an eyebrow and he added, "About her father."

Elisa blushed and replied, "I know that's not the kind of speech from church, but that was what the only thing I found to tell my three years old daughter when her father died. She seem accept it, a kind of poetic way to explain that he drown during a storm," she bit her lips - she didn't like to lie, especially in front of someone like the Reverend. If she really thought about it, it wasn't really a lie. He did drown, and THERE WAS a storm outside! She only omitted important information to avoid being asked questions.

"If that can help the daughter, and the mother, to accept this hard event of life," Timothy added, "I don't know why I'd be angry against it. I saw Matilde many time, you have a wonderful little girl, full of joy and life. That's what's important now." Elisa smiled, without Matilde, she didn't know if she would have been able to do all she had done during the last years - all her life now was totally devoted for the well and good life of her daughter.

"Well," Elisa finally said after a few seconds of silence. "How about we take a look at this wound? I'm here for that after all." She began to remove the first layer of bandages softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Wind of Change, Part 1: The Wild West

Chapter 4 - Friday August 26th, 1873 -

In the morning, Meg ran down the stairs quickly, buttoning up the last buttons of her shirt, as she went. Making a pony tail with her long curly blonde hair, she passed in front of the bar, where Hank and Quentin talked while drinking.

Hank found it amusing how she seemed to take this new job so seriously. "You forgot to take your breakfast this morning, you'll need strength for this job, you know?" and Quentin followed: "And you forgot your lunch too!" They laughed.

Meg stopped and turned to them. "Oh! Yes!" she sighed. "I will pass by Grace Café to take my glass of milk Daddy!" Meg grinned, rolling her eyes and left the building and walked toward the sheriff office.

* * *

Preston brought Brittany to town this morning and their first stop was The Gazette. They entered the building and Preston made the introductions. 

"Brittany Lodge, Dorothy Jennings, the newspaper owner in town. Dorothy Jennings, my cousin Brittany."

Dorothy smiled to see the new owner of the hotel and shook her hand.

"It is so nice to meet you Miss Lodge. How do you like your new acquisition?" the old women asked.

"Of course I like it, and the place is wonderful here!" Brittany said, while looking toward the newspapers on the desk.

Dorothy noticed the direction of her gaze and held out a newspaper toward the young woman. "Here you are, fresh from the presses!"

"Wonderful! How much do I owe you?" Brittany exclaimed, taking the newspaper.

"Nothing, Preston already paid yesterday!" Dorothy answered.

"Really" Brittany said, raising an eyebrow to her cousin. "Are you sure you are my cousin Preston?"

"Don't forget that we have to complete the file for the transaction," the banker replied, "I only have to add a few more dollars on it and you will not owe me any more!" he said while following her to the door. "Have a nice day, Dorothy," Preston said at the door.

Brittany knocked into Hank on the other side of the door and her newspaper fell to the ground.

"Sorry... Brittany. Let me help you," he said with his soft voice. He picked up part of the newspaper, his eyes skimming a little of what's said. He exclaimed all surprised, "A dressed up ball?"

"Yes, Do you have something against it?" the lady asked.

"No, that is just something unusual to see around here. Is this like a masquerade ball?" Hank asked, continuing to collect the rest of newspaper.

"Yes, I like the mystery side of it, don't you?" she said with a mischievoussmile.

"That sounds interesting..." Hank started before being interrupted by Preston.

"I have a schedule to follow; we must go to the bank to complete the transaction, Brittany."

"Oh yes...," her eyes crossed Hanks glance. "I hope to see you at my evening there, Hank?"

"You can count on me Brittany," he said, while kissing her hand. Preston sighed and Hank smiled victoriously toward the banker.

* * *

Matthew entered the office and was surprised to see a woman sitting at his desk. 

"You must be Matt?" she asked, pointing toward him.

"Yes, Matthew. And..."

"Meg!" she said, standing up and extending her hand. "I'll work with you for the next few weeks." He shook her hand while he nodded.

"It is nice to meet you Meg. You draw?" he asked pointing toward the desk.

"Yes, Dan asked me to draw the portrait of this coward," pointing toward the guy that was involved in the shooting yesterday, now in the cell. "It's to send to Denver, just in case."

"Oh nice." he saw the badge on her shirt. "Did he give you something else in your task for the day?"

"Ya, he told me to tell you to bring this document to Mr. O'Brien, and to show me around." Matthew took the document and start reading.

"Ok, so, let me know when you are ready. I'll look at the document until then."

* * *

Just after entering the bank, Preston sat down on his chair, and said to his cousin: "You seem very familiar with Hank?" 

"Oh, you know, I just stay informed about my competitors in town. A strange man I must say..." Brittany answered, sitting in front of Preston's desk.

"If you want any advice, avoid Hank, he can only bring you trouble."

"You are not going to tell me what to do, you azre not my father!" she said eagerly.

"Nicolas never prevented you from doing anything and that is probably what brings you the all problems you've been having."

"If I left Boston, it was because since my father pass away, I couldn't bear hearing your parent's advices any more, every day, they are so perfect together and they know more than anybody how things must be done!" Brittany sighed. "Poor Amelia..."

Preston put the papers down and faced his cousin.

"What does Amy has to do with this discussion?"

"Oh, you know Preston! She is an artist, she can't hide her emotion, and your parents always disagree with this attitude. She is strong, but in front of your parents, now all alone, can you imagine how her life is?"

Preston sighed; continued to look his papers like he hadn't heard a thing.

"I thought..." Brittany paused. Preston raised an eyebrow, intrigued, listening for what she will say. "I thought that you would have come back sooner to Boston, you know?" she asked.

"And why are you saying that? I have a business here now."

"Preston, how can you stay so cold?" she said upset. He tried to ignore her, but knew what she was talking about.

She stood up before continuing the discussion.

"That you left Boston because you can't accept that Amelia married your brother, Edward, for one thing. That you were not there when she needed your comfort is another! She was your best friend since childhood, if I remember correctly; she should have had your support, especially with regard to your parents."

"She managed well without me before; she can easily manage it without me again." Preston answered with a neutral voice, looking again at the papers.

"How is she supposed to understand your attitude? It is close to two years now since Edward died, and you didn't even talk to her at the burial."

"I was busy that day, only a few days in Boston and a lot of things to do. And who cares about all this?" he said, with no emotions what so ever.

"Did you one time, only one time, ever tell her that you loved her? I am talking more than best friends here? Before her wedding or after Edward's death? I'm sure not!" Brittany shouted. "You only have what you deserve, alone and crying to yourself!"

"You can speak well!" he shouted while standing up. "It is not you're placed to give me advice on what I should do or should not do! You're just a scatterbrain who has just inherited your father's money and all you are able to do is spend it on a stupid ball for townsfolk who will probably not be able to appreciate it in the manner it should be. In a few months you'll have nothing more if you don't take your business seriously Brittany!" Preston had not thought about what he had said to his cousin, but was sure that she deserved it after her intervention in his private life.

"Well, the 'scatterbrain' will let you go back to your work and take some fresh air outside!" Brittany said with an angry voice. Preston said nothing more, just stared at her leaving the bank and then went back to reading the documents on his desk.

Outside the bank, the sunlight blinded her. It wasn't the first time that she was insulted, far from it! It was true that even in Boston she did not go unnoticed. For some people, she was too eccentric or she seemed not to care about the inheritance she received a few months earlier. Her open mindedness also didn't please this high society inked in some restrained ideas for so many centuries. She had heard many insults but this one coming from her cousin hurt her deeply.

On the other side of the street, Hank saw her and noticed how she seemed disturbed. He walked towards her, while tapping his cowboy hat.

"Brittany."

She turned to him and tried to smile.

"Hank."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Yes, but no… that is alright. I'm not here to annoying people."

"Do you want to take a walk?" he asked politely, wanting to change the mind of the beautiful newcomer.

"No. I mean, yes, I would like, but I have an appointment with Dr. Quinn for the clinic's resort. I have to go to Denver tomorrow, so if you are always ready for a walk, we could meet Sunday?"

He smiled, "Perfect."

"Why not after church and at the same time you could show me around" she asked.

"A-After church? Yes, that... that will be perfect. Let me accompany you to the clinic now." He offers his arm to the woman who accepts it graciously.

* * *

Elisa entered town and stopped at the Café to buy some breakfast for the Reverend. She walked back to the clinic and saw a note from Dr. Mike, who left for the resort. The nurse walked upstairs with some breakfast and she went slowly so as not to disturb the Reverend, in case he was sleeping. 

"Reverend?" she whispered.

"Good morning Mrs. Walsh."

"I bring you something to eat, you should be hungry." she said, while putting down the plate on the drawer.

"Thank you, that is nice of you to think about it."

"My job is to take care of the patients health, a good breakfast always helps to feel better. Oh, and this is for you." she took out of her pocket a telegram. "Mr. Bing asks me to deliver it to you."

"A telegram?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, you want..." she asked unsure.

"Yes please, read it."

"That is about the orphanage. The director will come in two weeks and he would like to meet with you." she answered.

"Well, that is perfect, perfect time with the ending of the construction. The orphanage will be ready to open finally." the Reverend said. "Not all children have a chance to have a family, if we can help some of them that would be great." he said, while trying not to grin.

"Are you in pain Reverend? Let me see your wound"

"It's fine, I'm sure."

"We don't have to take any chance Reverend, the wound was really bad. Please, don't be a kid and let me see it, I'm here to heal you, not to hurt you." she smiled.

* * *

Just after finishing lunch, Matthew and Meg left the town on their horses and rode for few moments before Matthew start talking. 

"If you take the road here, you go to the Springs Château, the other hotel. If Dr. Mike is not in town, she can be at the hotel health resort." Matthew explained.

"She seem really busy this Dr. Mike."

"Ya, she is, but she loves her job and helping people. That is our Dr. Mike."

"I can't wait to be sick; I just heard good things about her." Meg laughed.

"You don't need to be sick to meet her, you know?"

"Ya, maybe but..." the woman paused and glanced at the right side.

"Someone is building a house?" she pointed.

Matthew grinned; they arrived near his new house.

"I am trying to complete it before winter comes."

"This is yours?" Meg laughed again and Matthew wasn't sure. "Sorry Matt, that is nice for you. It's just that I haven't met many people with real ambitions before, like a house, family and all, you know?"

"And what are yours?"

"Mine? What can a woman without education, who gains her life with a riffle, poker and whiskey can possibly think to do?"

"You forget that you are good at drawing, I saw the portrait you made. You know, Hank's son studied in an Art school, maybe you can become an Art teacher?"

"Teaching? I will never go to school and kids scare me! They run everywhere and yell too much. I would rather have my own saloon, where I can be my own boss. That would be the perfect life for m..." she stopped her horse. "Matt, did you see this?"

"What?"

She pointed the shrub, "There is something in the shrub." Both jump down of their horses and Matthew moved his hand, telling to Meg not to move. He pushed the foliage slowly and saw a dead mans body with a scar on his neck.

"But, that is..." he whispered while Meg moved closer to him.

"That is the guys who shot the Reverend! That's him!" she replied, recognizing the scar.

Matthew nodded, unsure about what to think - who had sliced the throat of this guy?


	5. Chapter 5

Wind of Change, Part 1: The Wild West

Chapter 5 - Friday August 26th, 1873 -

It was quiet at Grace Café this afternoon and Sully was reading the latest news about the Cheyenne while drinking his coffee. Suddenly, he was blinded by two hands softly wrapped over his eyes. They were some delicate hands, but he didn't recognize his own wife's hands!

He raised an eyebrow before smelling the soft lilac perfume behind him. "You weren't supposed to arrive until next week?" he asked to the mysterious woman behind him.

"You know, I missed you to much Sully" she exclaimed. She laughed when she noticed the glances of some women - Grace and Dorothy - toward her. The dark brown haired woman took a seat beside Sully and tried to be more serious.

Sully laughed when he saw her trying to have a serious attitude, he knew that she wouldn't keep it up for more than one minute. "Your travel was nice Nicole?"

"Perfect! I must admit that I wasn't able to wait until the deadline to come here. I gave my last duties to Sister Marguerite and left as soon as it was possible. I will not deny a few days of vacation by the way. And you, what's up since the last time?" she asked, while glancing around, searching for someone.

"Well, I have been working on the building for the orphanage; it took a majority of my time these last months."

"I can't wait to see the results, from you, I'm sure that would be great. I really appreciated it when you accepted the contract. Is Daniel in town?" she asked, while continuing to look around.

"He had a few forms to file before coming to take a lunch, he won't be very long. Do you want something to drink?"

The woman declined the offer. "I think I should complete some papers and afar I will be totally free for the next few days. If you will excuse me, I will take a walk to the bank."

"No problem." Sully replied before adding loudly. "Good luck." while thinking that her first contact with the town will be with Preston and knowing how she could be stubborn and unpredictable, he thought about the worst that could happen at the bank if Preston would just want to try to give her a suggestion.

* * *

Nicole entered the bank with assurance while examining the inside of the building. The place reminded her lightly of the place where her father worked when they lived in Pennsylvania - not too big, nor too small and with a touch of class. 

"May I help you? Miss..." Preston asked, while standing up from his desk and walking toward the newcomer. His thoughts on the reason she had come here.

"Dubois. Nicole Dubois. And you would be Mr. Lodge?" she said while give her hand for a handshake.

A little surprised, Preston give his hand in response. "Preston A. Lodge III, at your service Miss. Dubois. You can come take a seat and we can talk."

Nicole smiled to the gentleman; he seemed better that what she had heard of him before. The woman walked towards a seat, followed by Preston. Usually he offered a cigar to his customers, but it does not seem appropriate this time. "So, what can I do for you today Miss Dubois?"

"Well Mr. Lodge, I would like open two accounts in your bank. The first would be for administration of the new orphanage finances, the second for me."

"You are the new orphanage administrator?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I heard that the investment in the project was mostly financed by you?"

Nicole nodded. "Yes, I had this project for a while now. With work and perseverance we can achieve our goal."

"Sure..." Preston grinned. "But have you ever been interested in investing the money in more beneficial business? I'm afraid that you will not get a return on your money and beneficial placement would definitely help you and your project."

"For some people, the only positive result of something is the money gain at the end. For me, it is the global result that is more important. Investing in our children is also important than in the economic market. You never know where the children helped will be later, maybe one of them will be the doctor which will save your own children, any hope you give to a child will give a positive result any day." Nicole said, trying to stay calm.

"I understand your opinion Miss Dubois that is a noble path." Preston answered, trying to not have the woman against him. "But we could look for placements which can give you more money for your project that would be beneficial for you and the children."

"When I need advice and am ready for that investment, I will come back for sure. But at this time, I already have everything I need Mr. Lodge."

"Perfect, let me complete the forms for your accounts." he completes the papers

Nicole smiled to the banker. "Thank you, I appreciate when people do not meddle in my business. I learned a lot from my father, who was a banker too and I stick to my ideas." she said while signing the papers.

"Banker... Dubois... from Pennsylvania?"

Nicole nodded.

"He worked with Mr. Jeferson and Mr. Carson if I remember well, which was great benefit for the regions economy. But he also lost lot of money when he broke his contract and did not sign with the Hazard Iron Industries."

The woman sighed. "Despite that my father knew the value of the money; he never had on his conscious the death of people who earned him his money. Railroad investment was one thing, but the military involvement of the company during the war wasn't approved by him. And with what I can see of his achievements until his death, we were aptly able to take care of ourselves and always able to help our neighbors in times of crisis."

She stood up while softly pushing the papers toward Preston with a constrained smile. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have another appointment today." She didn't plan on having to justify anything related to her family for today.

"Sure." he stood up and presented his hand. "It will always be a pleasure to do business with you Miss. Dubois."

* * *

Sully smiled when he saw Michaela walking back to the clinic. She left the house early in the morning when Mr. Jackson ran to the homestead about his wife giving birth to their baby sooner than expected. His only greeting, she walked toward him and gives a kiss on his forehead. She smiled back at her husband. "A boy, a beautiful little baby." she said, exhausted by her morning - she had to have a cesarean. 

"You should go rest at home after all this." he said softly.

"I need to change the Reverends bandages, but after I really would like it if you can escort me to our sweet home."

"With pleasure." while hugging his lovely wife, he was interrupted when someone called him.

"Sully!" Nicole crossed the street toward the couple. "So, this is the famous Mrs. Sully?" she said, happy to finally meet the famous Michaela Quinn - when Sully came two years ago to help Daniel, she heard so much about this woman that Nicole was intrigued to meet her.

Michaela stare at the woman - she seemed to know a lot about her. Noticing it, Sully spoke. "Yes, she is. Michaela, let me introduce you to Nicole Dubois, she is the initiator of the orphanage project."

"Enchanted to meet you Miss. Dubois." Michaela said.

"Me too, Dr. Quinn, I have heard so much about you, I'm really happy to meet you." Nicole thought for a few seconds. "Sully said that you came from Boston, are you familiar with Dr. Josef Quinn?"

"Yes, he was my father. You knew him?" Michaela, intrigued.

"I must admit yes, it was long ago, but I can't forget all he did, never." Nicole smiled.

* * *

_Boston, 1845  
_

_"I'm sorry Dr. Quinn, she shouldn't be far..." the nurse said while looking inside each room where the little blond girl could be._

_"But?" exclaimed the nurse when she finally found the little one._

_The woman was displeased, while Josef Quinn found it amusing. His glance moved over the entire room - there was 6 children in the room when it was suppose to have only 2._

_"Is Clarissa in here?" the doctor asked friendly._

_"Here." the older girl - around 8 years old - said, while pointing to the little girl in her arms._

_"And you are?" Josef asked to the black hair girl._

_"Nicole."_

_"Nice to meet you Nicole, I'm Doctor Josef Quinn. I wondered if I can examine Clarissa, it would take only a few minutes."_

_"Clarissa is scared of the medical tools." explained Nicole._

_Josef looked at the little blond girl. "I will just examine you and I can assure you that no hurt will come to you." he smiled while thinking that next time he should bring some lollipops to reassure the kids._

_Clarissa didn't react to the doctor's speech - she only tried to analyze his face. Josef wasn't sure how to take this when Nicole turned Clarissa in her arms. When the two girls were face to face, Nicole began making a few signs with her hands._

_The older child finally replies. "Only if I can stay with her she said. She is deaf-mute this place scares her and she does not understand what will happen during the examination it is too much for her."_

_"I don't see why not." Josef said while he turned back to the nurse._

_"While you are examining this girl doctor, I will bring the other children to their rooms." the woman said while she took a little boys arm and brought him towards her._

_"No, please." the boy asked while trying to get back with the other children._

_"Doctor, please." asked Nicole. "Can Samuel stay with us and the others too? I promise they will not do anything."_

_"And who are you thinking you are little girl?" asked the nurse._

_Josef looked in Nicole's eyes and saw the grief of all of these children here. "Why not, that is a good idea."_

_"But doctor, th-"_

_Josef interrupted the nurse. "Until these children are no longer under my care in this hospital that will not be arguable. Other patients can have their family with them. These children are the only family that they have."_

_"Thank you doctor. I'll promise to keep an eye on each of them." Nicole said proudly._

_"I'm sure you will." the sincerity in Josef's voice made Nicole feel more secure._

_A little black child, with a right arm broken, raised his left arm. "Doctor, do you know where we will go after?"_

_The despair inside the kid's glances saddens the doctor. "No, I'm sorry."  
_

* * *

_Josef Quinn entered his home around 8pm - he didn't expect to arrive so late for a Sunday at this hospital, but the day was more busy than usual. He put his coat on a hook while 12 year old Michaela stepped toward him._

_"I hope your mother will not mind if I skip the dinner today. I will be in my office; I have some letters to write for tomorrow morning."_

_"It is in relation to the orphanage fire of the last night?" Mike asked._

_"Discerning Michaela, You understand well." Josef smiled._

_"I can help you? With us both it will be faster."_

_"Lord granted you with a big heart. Of course you can help me. Let me explain to you my idea." he said, proud of his daughter.  
_

* * *

_The following day at the hospital in the afternoon, while the younger was resting after the lunch, Nicole walked outside to take some fresh air. After noticing some staff glances watching her, she decided to go back inside. While moving towards the stairs, she saw a pretty well looking boy - around her age - entering the hall. Just after, an older boy pushed him in the back while continuing his steps._

_"Hurry Preston, you will be the last to arrive... like always!" Walter exclaimed while walking quickly._

_For an answer, Preston grinned to his older brother and droped a doll into a trash. He knew that Walter did it purposely to push him in front of the hospital for he let fall the doll just before a buggy passed in the street. It was too late to purchase a new gift for the baby and Preston was raged inside._

_While Preston continued his walk, Nicole went and took the doll from the trash. It was the most wonderful doll that she had seen in her life - a ribbon in her curly auburn hair, a dress of the same color and a touch of lilac perfume! One of the green eyes was off of the doll, which seemed to be the reason of why the young boy trashed it._

_"You know that you can repair it by sewing a button?" said Nicole toward the boy._

_Preston turned back for a few seconds and looked at Nicole. "Sure, give a second hand doll, what an idea!" he said while rolling his eyes and thinking about how his brothers would tease him for years if he did that._

_Nicole didn't understand why it was so dramatic, the doll was really pretty and any little girl would like it! She sighed while watching Preston walk away - sometime she would understand people, especially the pretty well-dressed one!  
_

* * *

_The next afternoon, Nicole just completed sewing a button off of her dress to replace the eye of the doll._

_"You like it?" she asked Clarissa while putting the doll in the little girls arms._

_With her hands, Clarissa asked what the name of the doll was. Nicole thought a few seconds and finally selected a name after remembering the gentle doctor from the previous day. "J-o-s-e-p-h-i-n-e" she spelled in sign language._

_At the same moment, Josef Quinn entered the room and smiled at the kids._

_"Nicole? Can I speak to you in private?" he asked._

_The young girl wondered why he requested her and some fear came to her mind - did something go wrong with one of the children? She nodded and motioned to Clarissa that she will come back soon._

_She followed the doctor into the hall, while trying to hide her worries._

_"Is something wrong Doctor Quinn?"_

_"No, no Nicole." he replied with a warm smile. "I noticed that you have taken care of the younger children since your arrival at the hospital. I must admit, that is a huge task for an eight year old girl, usually young girls of your age are at school and playing outside."_

_Nicole grinned; she didn't understand what the doctor wanted to explain._

_"No worry Nicole. The evening of our first meeting, my daughter Michaela and I wrote some letters to a few colleagues and family friends. And, chance was on my side, or I should say on our side."_

_Josef put a knee on the floor and his left hand on Nicole's shoulder. "We have already found families ready to adopt Gabriel, Samuel, Frank and Laura when they will leave the hospital."_

_Nicole freeze, she wasn't sure she had heard correctly what the doctor was saying to her._

_"They will have parents, for real?"_

_"Yes, that is true. And also, about that, someone wanted to talk to you." Josef turned back and called another doctor. "Dr. Dubois, you can come."_

_A tall blond man walked toward them, followed by another which seem to be his twin brother. "You are the famous Nicole whom Josef talked to me about?"_

_Nicole nodded shyly and glanced back to Doctor Quinn._

_"I'm Doctor Dubois. Josef talked to me about you and all you had done for your friends here. I wanted to introduce you to my brother Jean. His wife can't have children and they already thought about adopting one."_

_Jean moved in front of his brother and looked at Nicole. "You seem old enough to decide if you would like to take a chance with us, I'm sure Sarah would be happy to meet you."_

_Nicole wasn't able to reply, leave the orphanage, What she had dreamed since always, but her conscious brought her back to reality._

_"I really would like to Mr. Dubois." she said with some despair in her voice. "But... but..." she looked at Josef Quinn."Doctor, Clarissa will be lost and scared if we all leave, I don't want to let her to be alone in an orphanage, she will be lost, she is so fragile. Sorry, but I can't accept this offer."_

_In despite he was surprise that she denied to be adopted, Josef wasn't so surprised and that was exactly what he worried about after seeing how big the girl's heart was._

_"Well," said Jean. "I sent a telegram to my wife about the possibility of bringing back home a daughter, but It could certainly have a place for another one. What do you said about that Nicole?"_

* * *

Michaela entered the clinic, walked to the second floor toward the Reverend's room and knocked. 

"Mrs. Walsh?" the Reverend asked.

"Sorry Reverend, this is Mike." she answered, while noticing some disappointment on the man face when he heard that it wasn't Elisa. "I would like examine your wound and change your bandage, if you would like to come with me downstairs."

"Don't have to be sorry Michaela. I think I was getting accustomed to Elisa during the last days."

"Yes she is very helpful, I'm happy to have her with me at the clinic."

"I don't doubt that. A good nurse and for what I saw here, a good mother too." while down the stairs.

Michaela nodded. "Now let me see your wound." The doctor examined the wound.

* * *

Daniel was at the Café with Sully and Nicole, all laughing a lot. 

"If you want to bring your family to Oak Groove for a few weeks, I'm sure Clarissa would be happy to lend you the house." Nicole said to Sully.

"It could be interesting; I'll keep the offer in mind."

"Dan?" Nicole asked, while noticing the sheriff lost in his own thoughts. "Sheriff?" she turned back to see what had all his attention - a beautiful woman walked toward the clinic. "Oh..." she smiled and looked to Sully, who knew her question before she ask.

"This is Elisa, a nurse working at the clinic." Sully answered slyly pushing Daniel's shoulder.

"Elisa? You mean THE Elisa with the little girl?" she exclaimed, remembering a letter talking about the nurse - between her and Daniel, there were not secrets. "I can tell with your sweet eyes that you didn't talk to her, no?"

Daniel sighed, she was right, but he didn't want to push the widow into a new relationship, she was still grieving the loss of her husband.

"You should make a move before someone else takes the chance." Nicole says to the sheriff.

"And who are you for give my love advice Miss. Dubois?"

She rolled her eyes - she didn't recognize the man that she thought she knew - this woman really affects him! "Well, my dear, listen me. I'll pay for lunch for you and her if you go invite her. If you want to be with her for Christmas, you should take your chance before it's too late!"

Sully nodded on this point. "You should move to a second step... a picnic Saturday with Matilde could be great for starters?"

"And I'm sure Sully knows some of the more beautiful places around for the perfect picnic?"

Daniel sighed to himself - on one side they were right, but something inside of him blocked him from making the next step - maybe his friend's encouragements were a sign. "You will not stop until I go ask her, will you?"

Nicole raised her thumb. "We are behind you Dan!"

* * *

Michaela completed the redressing of the Reverend's wound when the door opened. 

"Elisa? I didn't expect you so soon." Mike exclaimed while noticing the Reverend blushing when he heard Elisa's name.

"How is the wound?" Elisa asked to Mike.

"The Reverend will be able to return to his own bed in few days." Mike thought for a few seconds and an idea came to her mind. "And fresh air would be more than perfect after all these days at the clinic. Why don't you bring the Reverend for a picnic Sunday after the church?"

"Picnic?" exclaimed Elisa and the Reverend at the same time.

"We could call it a medical ordinance. That would be a benefit for the Reverend and you work so much this last week that you deserve it Elisa."

"That's a good idea Dr. Mike, but I don't want to disturb Elisa's schedule, she may have something better to do Sunday." inside of him the Reverend really appreciated this attention, but he wasn't obligating Elisa to come.

Elisa wasn't able to answer. "But Matilde wanted to watch the baseball game..." not that the Reverend wasn't a nice man, but she felt like an impostor being at the side of this man of the church and didn't feel that she was good enough for him.

They were interrupted by someone's knock on the door. Elisa opened the door saw Daniel removing his hat.

"We have the solution!" exclaimed Mike. "Daniel can bring Matilde to the baseball game Sunday? Daniel?"

"What?" he didn't understand what Michaela was talking about.

"Elisa needs someone to take Matilde to the baseball game Sunday after church and I know that you already planned to go there with Brian." the doctor explained.

"Well, sure, I will be happy to help you." he smiled to Elisa.

"Good!" Mike turned to the Reverend and smiled. "Everything is fine now. Both of you could go to the picnic now."

"Picnic?" the sheriff asked to Mike.

"Yes, Elisa will bring the Reverend to a picnic after church isn't that wonderful?"

Daniel didn't expect this but didn't get time to answer when he heard his name outside - it was Matthew who was rushing in town to find him.

* * *


End file.
